Be Scared
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to narcissisticninny. AU. Sanji loves scary movies, but there's a problem. Zoro is sometimes there to be there for him. lemon. ZoroxSanji.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro wasn't afraid of ghosts, so he wasn't afraid of watching scary movies. Number one: they were made up. Number two: most of the plot was hackneyed and it made him fall asleep than piss in his pants. Overall, he never watched them unless someone dragged him in a movie theater or brought a couple of scary videos.

That was Sanji's job.

The blond loved to watch horror movies, except there was a problem. He was terrified of scary things. He would scream and literally go out of control when the camera shifts to only one spot or a character and there was no sound. Sometimes he would cover his ears or shield his eyes partway, so he could watch and expect the scene. He then would jump out of his seat and cuss out bloody murder when the event did happen. Popcorn flew, a piercing scream, and Zoro's side hurt from the painful kick he received whenever Sanji jumped. Sanji was a horrible partner to watch horror movies with.

Today was that eventful Friday when Sanji appeared on his doorstep with a couple of DVDs cradled in his arms.

"Again?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed some from Usopp. He said this is some bad shit!" Sanji grabbed one and showed it, "Look! It has mutilated samurais!"

"Why are we watching it at my house?"

"Because you have a bigger screen _and_ surround sound! Makes movies like these a whole lot better!" Sanji beamed with delight. Zoro wanted to remind him about the large bruise on his shin when the blond kicked him. It was because of the large screen and the surround sound.

Zoro sighed and let his friend in. Sanji leaped into the living room where the amazing flat screen tv and surround sound speakers were.

"Where's your dad and Perona-chan?"

"I don't know, but they won't be back until tomorrow probably."

"Cool! Then we can watch all we want."

_And scream all you want_, Zoro added but didn't say it out loud. Sanji was busy setting up the machine. Zoro left to the kitchen for a minute to make popcorn and get some drinks. He thought about beer, but a drunken Sanji was more violent than a sober Sanji, so he picked apple juice. He first stuck one bag of buttered popcorn kernels in the microwave and then began filling two glasses. When he brought in the tray, he was welcomed by the eerie music playing all around his living room and a beaming Sanji.

"Stale beer?" Sanji asked distastefully at the drinks.

"No, apple juice."

"What happened to the beer?"

"Trust me on this one." Zoro set the tray and sat on the elongated couch. Sanji sat down next to Zoro and took the remote. He pressed a few buttons and the movie began. When a house came into view, Zoro involuntarily scooted away from Sanji, but his friend held him.

"You are not running away."

"Who said I was running away?" Zoro snapped.

Sanji hissed, "Don't talk that loud! You'll ruin it!"

Zoro sighed in exasperation and returned to where he was. He glared at Sanji's legs and hoped it wouldn't go out of control and start kicking all over the place. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and stuffed a handful in his mouth. He swallowed quickly because from the corner of his eye, he saw Sanji stiffen up and attempted to cover his ears.

Oh god.

He flicked his eyes to the screen and it was one of those weird scenes where a lonely person was walking in a dark place with only a candle as their source of light. The camera moved and-

"URAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji screamed out loud. His legs jerked and kicked the short table in front. It skidded three feet away, and the tray of food exploded and spilled off the bowl. The two glasses of juice and ran down the sides. Thankfully, Zoro wasn't attacked this round, but his heart was pounding and adrenaline was rushing in his veins. This was a hell lot scarier than watching the movie. He coughed to clear his throat and tried to relax. Sanji seemed relaxed also, and his eye was glued to the screen again.

Zoro leaned back far in his seat, anticipating the next move.

"Did I tell you that surround sound speakers are the best?" Sanji whispered joyfully, "Every movie's upgraded!"

"Yeah..." Zoro answered distastefully. Since the invention of surround sound speakers, movies were made to have music all around. That meant that when there was a scene of mysterious footsteps, the sounds only came from behind, so that it really felt like the real thing.

Zoro flinched when Sanji began to stiffen up again. Zoro turned his attention on the screen and sure enough, it looked like something bad was going to happen. But god, why did the characters have to walk in a dark, lonely place all by themselves? No normal person did that.

Something shifted in the movie, and Zoro used all of his defense mechanisms to dodge Sanji's steel hard foot.

-.-.-

The first movie lasted a normal three hours. Zoro dodged ten times, got kicked in the gut seven times, in the crotch once, and punched Sanji twice for kicking him in the crotch. It wasn't as bad, so that meant this movie was so-so.

"Eh, this was okay...but I've seen better." Sanji complained. He went to the DVD player and ejected the disc out and replaced it with another. "Let's watch this one! Usopp said this was the scariest!"

"We're going to watch one more?" Zoro shouted, rubbing the sore places.

"Yeah-or are you chicken?"

"Why-Oh fine! Show me one more!" Zoro reached over and refilled his glass, "The next one better be scary or I'm going to punch Usopp the next time we meet him."

Sanji laughed as he returned to his seat, "Hey, but this one has extra features! We should watch it after the movie."

"Got it." Zoro mumbled as he sipped the juice. He sometimes wondered if Sanji really didn't realize that he was a scary cat. Sometimes though, the blond seemed to understand his strange, ambivalent interest. Whenever Sanji went to the movies with Luffy, Usopp, and some of the girls, Sanji never chose the horror. Maybe he didn't want the ladies to know how scared he became. Good thing too because he looked like a dork when he was terrified.

There was also another reason-

Right when the video started playing, a loud unnecessary scream reverberated in the living room, and Zoro received an unfriendly kick in the face.

-.-.-

"Oh my god," Sanji breathed, "That was some scary shit."

"Yeah..." Zoro had to admit, this was one of the better ones, "Got the bruises to prove it."

Sanji laughed, "I'm sorry! Where did I kick?"

"Here, here, and here." Zoro pointed and Sanji laughed again. Sanji threw his arms over his head and stretched. He let out a long yawn and sat back up again. "Mmph, that was great. Did you see how that ghost entered the window? That was-oh god!"

"Hey,..." Zoro felt embarrassed to remind him, "You know you have a boner right now."

"Yeah I know." Sanji replied nonchalantly.

Zoro's face twisted up in disgust, "I don't know how you always get turned on after watching these kinds of things. No one was naked!"

"Sometimes they do!"

"Not this one!" Zoro removed his hand, and stared at the obvious tent bulging out between Sanji's legs, "You have a weird fetish, you know that?"

"Hey, did you know what when people are under extreme fear they want sex?"

"I still think it's your kinky fetish."

"Whatever." Sanji suddenly flopped over on his back and pulled up a sly smile, "Well, aren't you going to do anything?"

Zoro stared at his friend in the sexy position for a brief moment. Then he smirked and scooted until he was hovering over Sanji's body, and he leaned in to peer into the other's face. His eye was pretty tonight, especially when he looked up to him like that. The ceiling lamp from above reflected in the deep blue. He saw his own reflection too, and it was like staring into a lake. Sanji pulled up a smile and closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss. Before Zoro kissed him, he grabbed the annoyingly blatant tent and gave a nice squeeze. Sanji let out a yelp and glared at Zoro.

"That wasn't nice."

"I know." Zoro replied with a sly smile. He still held onto the hardened bulge, but he finally leaned in to kiss those savory lips.

Sanji parted his lips and allowed Zoro's to enter. He reached out and ran though Zoro's short green hair. He grasped a handful and gave them a harsh tug. Zoro groaned from the short pain, but his eyes were gleaming with delight. His blond friend was feisty and needy. The second movie satisfied his friend. Now, his friend was going to satisfy him.

Zoro took Sanji's tongue into his mouth and gave a playful suck. He was rewarded with a sweet moan. His hands went down to Sanji's top and began fumbling with the buttons, when the movie returned to the main menu. They forgot that the menu started with a horrid scream.

Sanji jerked out of the couch and screamed along with the video. He sat up and their foreheads collided. Sanji fell back, but Zoro was flung off of him and fell off the couch. Both groaned in pain and held their heads to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Both remained where they were, trying to recuperate the swelling pain on their foreheads.

"Sanji you jerk!"

"Well, you're the one who didn't turn off the DVD!"

"You had the controller!"

"I don't have it right now!"

Zoro sighed loudly. He got up, and covering the forehead with his hand, he grabbed the remote and shut off the DVD player and the tv. The only sounds were their pants and the surround sound speakers, which gave off a low hum. Zoro dropped the remote controller and glared at Sanji. He pulled his hand away to show him the reddening mark. Sanji laughed.

"Me too." Sanji admitted as he pulled his bangs, "What'd you think Usopp will say?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Zoro dove into the couch and groped Sanji's ass. "This is all I care about right now."

"Mmph," Sanji groaned and curled up inside Zoro's warm body. Their lips connected again and they kissed sweetly. Zoro pulled away first and looked into Sanji's eye. He then returned to the buttons and removed Sanji out of his clothing. Zoro began removing his clothes too, and his friend watched every detail.

"I love when you undress."

"Hmm? Everyone strips the same."

Sanji just smiled with that sexy expression. He curled his slender fingers, gesturing his friend to come closer. Zoro obliged and slid in between Sanji's parted legs. He smiled and then parted lips to lick his fingers.

"Nami will think you're weird when she finds out about your fetish-"

"It's not a fetish! It's a bodily defense mechanism."

"Ooh, scientific."

"Shut up and fuck me."

A playful smile danced across Zoro's face. Sanji sneered in response, but the expression disappeared when his friend inserted a finger in the place he wanted most.

"Ow, shit! Zoro-! Warn me-!"

Zoro answered by curling his finger and flicking it against Sanji's prostrate. His friend winced and hissed out a partial moan. Zoro wasn't satisfied with the sound, so he quickly inserted another finger and flicked it harder. Sanji bounced off the couch and his throat ripped out a nice noise.

"A'Nngh-! Zoro!"

"Haha," Zoro chuckled, "That was nice-" He couldn't finish his comment because a foot interrupted him. Zoro grabbed it with his free hand and yanked it off his face. "You-"

"Stop messing around!" Sanji snapped, panting also for the kick jerked Zoro's finger around. Zoro frowned and cursed inaudibly at the movie. Sanji was feisty, lustful, but also impatient after horror movies. That was one negative aspect about Sanji and movies. Zoro sighed, and ceased Sanji's bickers with his lips.

He usually would have teased his friend for a few more minutes, but tonight Sanji wanted him inside very badly. Feeling proud that his friend was that desperate, Zoro licked his fingers again and slicked his hardened length. He hissed through his teeth when fingers touched the sensitive skin. Sanji watched him with a needy eye as his friend prepared himself.

"Are you done yet?"

"Wait a sec-"

Sanji seized Zoro's neck and yanked him toward him. Zoro choked and coughed from the sudden grip and glared, asking through his eyes what was his problem.

"Now Zoro. I want you, and I want you to fuck me hard."

Zoro's mind went white as Sanji's command entered his ears. He didn't waste a second after that. He removed his hands and placed them on either side of Sanji's nice thighs. He spread them wider to the point it should hurt for an average man. Sanji didn't break a sweat or groan; his smile only grew brighter.

He aligned himself right in front of the puckered entrance and pushed in. He kept pushing, even when Sanji's eyebrow scrunched up and the curl looked like it gained an extra swirl. When he finally sheathed fully inside, he gave Sanji time to accustom to his size. He should be used to it by now, but ...

"Zoro...I'm good," Sanji sighed to calm his quickened breaths, "You can-" He let out a harsh gasp when Zoro pulled back until only the tip remained in, and then thrust back in with a much stronger force. Sanji arched his back and screamed, his frame shuddered and sweat burst from his pores. Zoro raised one of Sanji's legs to angle him in a different position and pounded repeatedly in a particular spot where Zoro and he loved. Sanji's eye shot open as his sweet spot was abused and he cried out another sweet moan. As he pounded his hips into Sanji, Zoro grabbed Sanji by the hair and kissed him roughly. Sanji wrapped his arms securely around Zoro's neck and kissed back with equal force.

Both squeezed their eyes shut, and sent each other a silent message when they came. Bodies shook from pleasure and warm liquid splashed on Zoro's chest and onto the couch. Zoro collapsed on top of his friend and curled up beside him. In seconds, Zoro fell asleep using Sanji's chest as a pillow. Sanji shivered when he felt Zoro's seed fill inside him with heat. He felt the humming pain inside where Zoro fucked him. He sighed exuberantly and every part of his body went limp. Sanji's arms loosely dangled off the edge of the couch and the two fell asleep.

-.-.-

"Wake up Sanji!"

A high pitched voice screeched into Sanji's ears. He cracked his eye open and was met with Perona's large round eyes.

"P-Perona-chan!" Sanji involuntarily grabbed for any article of clothing, but he found that he was already wearing one. He stared at the crinkled shirt and pants with bewilderment, and then brought his attention back to Perona, "G-Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Zoro's father, Mihawk peered over the couch as well. Sanji saw Zoro appearing from the kitchen with a glass of milk. His friend pulled up a smile, so Sanji smiled too.

"Did you have fun watching 'Undead Bushido'?" Perona asked.

"Yeah, but 'The Missing Straw Hat' was the scariest."

"Can I borrow that so I could watch it with my boyfriend?"

"Um...sure..."

"Cool, then maybe I can get laid like you did with my brother."

In the back, Sanji heard someone spitting out something he guessed was milk.

"Perona!"

"What?"

"I told you, it's his fetish!"

"You told her?"

"I didn't want to know this..." Mihawk replied quietly. The three teenagers looked back at the old man and made a blank expression to fool him. The man shook his head and headed to his bedroom. "Zoro, I want the couch to be clean by the time I wake up from my nap."

"Got it." They watched Mihawk disappear upstairs and then the lewd conversation resumed.

-.-.-

"Since Sis and Dad know about us, we can watch and _do_ it whenever we want."

"Hell no we're not! I don't want to defile your sister's chastity."

"Chastity?" Zoro snorted, "She got rid of those centuries ago!"

"Stop making fun of your sister and put in the DVD!"

Zoro checked the disc, "Another one from Usopp?"

"Nope, Luffy this time."

"Huh." Zoro inserted it and walked back to sit down next to Sanji as the DVD player read it, "I bet it has meat."

"Cannibalism?"

"Maybe." Sanji chuckled, but it was strained.

His friend probably would never overcome his fear, but Zoro was glad of it.

**The End**


End file.
